The Easter Bunny
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: "I'm not wearing... that!" Easter One-shot


so just a little easter one-shot :)

i got the idea when i read santa suit by utility-singer, please go read it! (even though it's a little bit out of season, only a little :') (that's what inspired me to do a one-shot about Georg wearing a costume/suit)

* * *

"So, what are we making?" Georg Said when he walked into the small sewing room his wife had been in all afternoon "oh it's nothing, Just a bunny suit" Maria told him still focused on her sewing "a bunny suit?.. oh god, Maria no!" He definitely knew where this was going to "I'm not putting on... That!" He pointed to the white suite his wife was working on "oh but darling, please just this once?" She quickly turned around looking up at her husband from her position in her chair "but the children in the neighborhood are going egg hunting tomorrow an-" she tried to explain but he wouldn't let her finish... Of course...! "No, I won't do it!" He waved his hand in the air as a sign of disapproval "but Mr. Jefferson has gotten sick, so we needed someone else to play the bunny and well I though..." She stood up putting her arms around his neck " Maria," he lifted her arms from his neck letting them fall to her sides again "won't do it" he turned around walking to the door "our children will be there, and Liesl and peter will bring theirs too..." She tried again "then they will have to do without the Easter bunny this year, god Maria why do you have to be so involved with the community?" "Surely you don't want to let down you children and grandchildren... And I've put all the work into sewing this..." She walked over to where her husband was standing and moved her arms around his waist letting her head rest on his back "and besides... You'd look very cute as a bunny" she said letting out a small giggle "That's just what i'm aiming for... cute..." He sighed "Maria i'm not going to make a fool of myself by dressing up in that stupid bunny suit!" Maria was about to reply, Georg knew exactly what she was going to say. she would use the children to work on his guilt "No matter how happy it will make the children" He told her "well then i suppose it is only fair then that I shall not give you my easter surprise" Maria told him turning around getting back to her task of sewing. She thought Georg would turn around and do it but she hadn't heard him say anything so far. "Oh Georg come on! It's going to be an hour! just held after 9 o'cock mass!" She pleaded again "alright," he sighed "I'll do it" she was ready to run into his arms "But," he said "Promise me you'll find someone else next year" "Yes, alright!" She giggled as she threw her arms around her husband "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

"Mari-" Georg was about to say something but he was silenced by a sponge full of white face paint being put on his mouth "Maria... i think i'm having on quite enough face paint..." Georg and Maria stood in the tiny backroom of the church where Maria was busy painting Georg's face to match his white suit. she put the paint away and carefully placed the costume bunny nose over his own nose "The perfect easter bunny" She giggled clasping her hands together. Georg only let out an annoyed sigh "Oh wait!" Maria rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pink ribbon. She moved closer and tied it around his neck "Now it's perfect" She smiled "well," Georg began "since I am doing this, I think it to be only fair that you tell me your easter surprise... or at least a hint..." He told her "Maria moved closer standing on her toes to whisper in his ear "Lets say one would hide eggs for the bunny instead of the other way around, he'd have to search _everywhere"_

* * *

So this is a little easter one-shot, I'm not really sure about the ending but it's just a quick little thing i put together while on the train and decided to put it on since i don't have any internet connection for the next few days. we're always going camping when it's easter weekend and we don't have internet on the campsite so, hope you like it anyway!

love

me


End file.
